expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Expendables 4/@comment-47.151.11.111-20170129201050
I have a good plot... The Expendables are sent on a mission by Drummer in a snowy forest in Vancouver, Canada. Drummer explains Church's abscence in #3: Church was busy on a different mission he had to do alone, so he sent Drummer to assist the team. Ross and the others encounten a villain with his own team of villains. It turns out that Drummer assgned the Expendables to go after the villain. The Expendables then realize what the villain wants to do: shut down the CIA and FBI and hack the White House to land a nuclear strike on Russia, Germany, and other communist nations to start WW3. The villain also had a connection with Conrad Stonebanks and Claude Vilain. After losing a few members, The Expendables then ask Church for new members, and ask old friends for new firearms to go after the bad guy and prevent WW3. NEW CHARACTERS: Vin Diesel as Armand Cage, a "petrol-head" and stuntman drives a sandrail with a turret mounted on the roof (in reference to Fast & Furious). Armand was assignes by Church to join the Expendables team to fight the bad guy. Casper Van Dien as Alexander Spike, Armand's close friend, and a former Green Beret who has an affair with his Desert Eagle, who was assigned by Church to join the Expendables. Thomas Jane as Seth Dillon, another petrol-head, who is also close friends with Armand and Alexander. Seth usually rides a dirt bike, and is an explosives fanatic who was assigned to join the team. Keanu Reeves as Mike Nelson, a computer hacker (in reference to The Matrix), and weapons expert who likes big guns, always means what he says, and a U.S. patriot assigned to join the good guys. Jeff Wincott as Richard Pfeiffer, We need more 80's and 90's action legends, and Jeff fits in like a charm. Richard is a martial artist who prefers using kali sticks instead of guns (in reference to his many martial arts films of the 90's). Pfeiffer was also assigned to join the team. Jackie Chan as Benny Kwong, another martial artist who is a close friend to Yin Yang. Benny, out of random, decided to join the Expendables. Rutger Hauer as Admiral Richmond, makes a cameo appearance as one of the arm dealers who gives the Expendables weapons to fight the bad guys. Jeff Fahey as Admiral Stein, another arms dealer who makes a cameo appearance who gives the good guys weapons do fight the bad guys. Christopher Walken makes a cameo appearance as the 3rd arms dealer who gives the good guys weapons to fight the bad guys (the producers can give his character a name). Jeff Goldblum, Nicolas Cage, and Michael Biehn can play as computer hackers who help the Expendables fight the bad guys (The producers can think of names for these characters). John Cena as CIA Agent (producers can think of a name for his character) Either John Malkovich, James Remar, Peter Weller, John Travolta, Kurtwood Smith, Michael Ironside, or Patrick Kilpatrick would be grat choices as the main villain. Jean-Claude Van Damme as Claude Vilain (secondary bad guy) Mark Dacascos, Bolo Yeung, Kane Hodder, Michael Jai White, Ralf Moeller, Dwayne Johnson, Donnie Yen, Joe Taslim, and Danny Trejo as henchmen. Mark L. Lester, Albert Pyun, Paul Verhoeven, or John Woo would be great choices for the director. Lutz, Rousey, Powell, and Ortiz have got to go because they are the least worthy candidates for this franchise, so just kill off their characters. Maybe kill off Lee Christmas as well, or too much? What's your input?